Let's Prove How Much of a Pervert Naruto Really Is
by nelliizm
Summary: There have been rumours floating around that there is a peeping tom on the loose, and Ino seems to think its Naruto. Ino takes things into her own hands and tries to prove how much of a perver he really is. Rated M for Language. Oneshot


_**'Lets prove how much of a pervert that Naruto cunt really is'**_

Lately, in our small village hidden in the leaves, I have heard of rumors, horrible rumors of a peeping tom. Local woman have told stories of being disturbed in the bath houses, disgusting things thrown at them, like condoms etc. Children from the academy have said that they've spotted someone watching them through the frosted window while they are in the changing rooms, and whats the most weirdest of all, is that _men_ have reported to have been watched as well.

This 'Tom' has been sneaking around the village, trying to cover their tracks in the darkness, and perving on innocent bystanders! For all we know, he could be jerking off behind a tree, watching a little girl pat her puppy and tell him how much of a good boy he is. Its sick, sick to think that there is someone out there, from our village, doing this to their own people.

Poor Hinata, everyone knows how emotionally vulnerable the poor girl is. She came running to me a few nights ago, claiming she saw the 'Tom' running off her families grounds. Of course she was terrified, it was bad enough that she had no confidence in herself (I don't see why, she is the hottest looking ninja I know, besides myself of course) that if she found out someone was actually _watching _her get dressed? Oh the poor girl would go into cardiac arrest!

The one upside to this whole drama is that witnesses have been able to distinguish one similar trait between all cases. Yes, while the peeping tom had made his escape from every situation, witnesses saw a head of blonde hair leave their sites. Everyone in the village has suspected _him_, but of course no one would approach him, because he is the 'Hokage'. Bunch of pansies if you ask me, but alas, we all know of a blonde perverted boy that lives in this village. _Naruto Uzumaki._ And I, Ino Yamanaka, am going to prove how much of a perverted cunt Naruto really is!

"Ino, you coming or not?" Shikamaru groaned at me as he leaned against the flower shop counter.

"No, not tonight Shikamaru," I replied as I gathered a few variously colored flowers into bunches, and put them in vases. "I'm going out to watch for that peeper."

"What? That peeping tom crap?" He asked me confused. "You do know that its a whole lot a crap, right? People have just been making it up to get attention."

I poked my finger hard into his shoulder. This was just right out ridiculous! How could he not care about someone perving on his friends? If Temari lived in the village, it would be a totally different story... "You would say that wouldn't you! What if Temari was here, and you found out some idiot was perving on her while she changed?" He looked at me blankly. Typical. Still in denial about any kind of Relationship between them. "How would you like it if someone kept trying to watch you undress?" I tried again.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head lazily. "Let them look I say."

"You're gross Shikamaru," I huffed, pulling my finger away.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a sly smile. "It's not gross, its just, I don't care. Anyway, you're seriously blowing pizza night, for this?"

I nodded bravely. "This is important, and woman all over this village are relying on me!"

Shikamaru gave me the 'are you serious' look and headed to the door. "Choji isn't going to like this, ugh... what a drag..."

"Tell him I say sorry."

"I'll tell him you're paying for the bill."

I had never seen Shikamaru move so fast. Before I had time to react, he had slipped out of the door so quickly! It was just like him and Choji to only move when food was involved. _I guess I've got a huge bill coming my way_, I sighed dramatically.

My fist hit the desk hard as I puled away from my boring attitude. I wasn't supposed to be feeling sorry for myself because I had to foot a big bill! What about all those poor woman that have been watched for days on end, and who knows he could have taken photos of them! Fire burned in my eyes as I thought of how great it would be if I showed everyone what our Hokage was really like. He would be humiliated! He would still be Hokage of course... but that would be ok! Just knowing that his deepest darkest secrets were to be revealed would be a highlight of my life. I looked out the windows excitedly.

_Dark_

A smile pulled at my lips as I tightened my ponytail. I was going to prove to everyone that Naruto was the peeping tom.

All the evidence pointed to him, and a full record of his past perverted events helped as well. When he was younger, in our academy days, he had mastered his sexy-jutsu. What I wanted to know was... how did he he know where all the curves went! If I recall correctly, he was caught sneaking into the women changing rooms a few years ago, and worst of all he was trained by that disgusting Sanin that looked like an over aged ape.

I shivered at the thought as I walked through the local park. Jiraiya was disgusting. How woman found him attractive, I didn't know, and how could he even get _it_ up? He's over 50years old! And I'm sure Viagra wouldn't work on a fat man like him!

My train of thought was cut off when I saw a figure of someone walking towards me. I was sure the figure hadn't seen me, so I quickly hid behind a nearby tree. This could be it, my lucky break, this could be Naruto on his way to find some woman.. or even man to creep around on. I closed my eyes and listened as the footsteps got closer and closer and closer...

"AHA!" I yelled, finger pointed at Naruto! Err... "...Neji?" This was not the person I was hoping to see, why would the Hyuuga be walking around at night? A suspicious thought went through my head as I saw he was still in his training gear. Where was he going to at this time of the night?

Neji sent a death glare at my finger, and I pulled it away slowly, a small apologetic smile spread across me face.

"Ino."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I stopped my sentence as he just continued to stare at me strangely. I knew what he was up to, and he knew I knew. I grabbed him by the collar furiously. "YOU'RE TRYING TO FIND THE PEEPING TOM TOO! YOU CAN'T HE'S MINE!" It was the only logical explanation, why else would he be in his training gear at this time of night? I know darn well that none of his team mates would want to train with him at this hour. Ok, maybe Lee would, but he was probably out jumping off cliffs to get some kind of rush.

He grabbed my wrist with his thumb and his finger, as if I was a dirty piece of paper, and set my hand off him. "I have no idea what you are talking about, and I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off me."

I furrowed my brows suspiciously and pointed at his clothing. "Why else would you be in training gear, hmm genius? You're trying to steal my kill, aren't you!"

"Meditating," He growled.

Of all nights to meditate, he chose the night I was out on the prowl? No, I didn't believe it, I wasn't going to believe anything this Hyuuga said, it was plain obvious what he was trying to do. Neji continued to look at me frustratingly as I blocked his path, then out off no where, a light bulb seemed to flick on in my head. He was a Hyuuga, a user of the Byakugan... wasn't that shit like x-ray vision?

I gasped loudly. "You! You are the peeping tom!"

"You are an idiot."

"It makes perfect sense!" I pointed. "You have byakugan, 360 degree vision, able to see anything and anyone. Admit it Neji, you are the peeping tom."

He sighed angrily and glared down at me, his pale eyes giving me shivers. "I have heard about this character Ino, and I'm sure you have too, but it is not me." I huffed in disagreement. "The perpetrator is blonde, is he not?"

I paused for a few seconds then looked up at him slyly. "...Yes..."

"I do not have blonde hair."

He made a fair point, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I knew he had something to so with it, I just had to find out what. A victorious smile spread across my lips as I let out an evil chuckle. Neji looked like he wanted to kill me there and then, but luckily for me he was quiet a respectable person. I pointed at him again. "YOU _NEJI HYUUGA_ ARE WORKING WITH NARUTO!" He sighed in absolute frustration and pushed his way past me. Did he really just shove me? I proceeded to follow him. "You use your Byakugan to show him where all the naked ladies are don't you! And I bet he pays you off with personal information on Tenten!"

This stopped him in his tracks, and I knew I had succeeded. This was the proof I needed to pin all the crimes on Naruto. He turned around, but this time there was no frustration in his eyes, no, there was anger this time. I gave him a strange look as he stormed right up to me, his face inches away from mine and his Byakugan activated. I had obviously made him angry.

"You pathetic idiot," he hissed. "How you could think I would ever assist anyone into perving on innocent woman baffles me. Your accusations are pointless and you have absolutely no reason to bring the Hokage into this, you should respect him! And how dare you bring my team mate into this, it shows the type of low pathetic slut you have and will always be."

I stood there, mouth wide open in shock as he took one last glance at me and walked off. Ok, so he wasn't the peeping tom, but there was no reason for all the accusations. I crossed my arms and walked in the opposite direction. It didn't matter what the Hyuuga thought of me anyway, at least I knew he did have feelings for Tenten, it was obvious in the way he acted. He only got really angry when I mentioned her name. I chuckled to myself lightly. I'll just have to tell her about Neji after I figure out who the real peeping tom is.

"I knew you had something to do with this, Shino!" I yelled at the overly clothed guy in the tree.

He was hiding behind some leaves, but that wasn't going to throw me off, I could spot his unbelievably bad fashion sense anywhere. I pointed at him angrily as he jumped out from the tree, hands in pockets. I could hear bugs buzzing around him, which of course made me want to hurl. Who wanted to be surrounded by bugs all the time? Gross!

"Care to explain why you're hiding in a tree outside the a _brothel?_" I glared. He just looked, no emotion, no fucking facial expressions, he just looked. "Are you waiting for Naruto to come out of there?" I urged.

The moonlight played over his clothes, showing how badly covered in dirt he was. It was disgusting, you would think by now he would have gone home to change. Shino moved a little to the side, and I swear I saw him sigh a little.

"Shino?" I asked a little confused as he began to make small fidgety movements.

Taking a few steps back, I grabbed onto my kunai, who knew what he was up to. He was always strange and mysterious, unpredictable, and worst of all socially retarded. Suddenly his skin turned black, and so did his clothes, then one by one, little bugs started flying off in my direction. I screamed for my life, and ducked. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why would you do that to a girl? There was constant buzzing going on around my head, and I hoped to god that none of them got stuck in my hair. I lifted my head a little, to see if I could look through the buggy mess.

Shino was gone.

When the bugs finally subsided, I stood up angrily and walked over to where I saw him last. "Guilty," I mumbled to myself with my hands on my hips. "He is totally guilty, hes helping Naruto perve. He's using his bugs to be 'flies on the wall' for Naruto, so he wont get snapped. Well not today buddy! Guilty as charged!"

"Who's guilty?" I heard a male ask as loud pounding footsteps came my way.

I peered through the darkness as a four legged creature, with someone on his back came my way. _Ugh... Kiba._

Akamaru barked at me when he got close enough to sniff me, landing his saliva all over my clothes. "Oh you sick fuck..." I mumbled, trying to wipe off as much spit as I could.

He wagged his tail at me cheerfully as Kiba jumped off his back. "Hey Ino," he said happily. "Who's guilty? And have you seen Shino?"

I glared at him suspiciously. Why were there so many people out after dark? Surely they should be at home in bed. First Neji, then Shino, and now Kiba? This was strange, maybe they were all helping Naruto, maybe they were all covering for him? No way, I knew Kiba wouldn't do that, he would never let anyone peep around on Hinata. I huffed. "Shino is the guilty one, I caught him hiding in this tree, perving at the girls in the brothel."

Kiba looked to the wooden building, then back to me with a ridiculous smile on his face. "Shino? Perving at girls? Ha!" he laughed. "There is no way that Shino would stare at girls, let alone stalk them."

"I caught him red handed Kiba! Hes helping Naruto, the peeping tom."

Kiba continued to laugh and put a hand on Akamaru to help him keep his balance. "Shino would never do that, and neither would Naruto."

"Then why was Shino out here?"

He seemed to calm down and stood himself up straight, folding arms. "We were training. Akamaru needs to learn how to see better in the dark, rather than just sniffing his way around things, don't you buddy?" Akamaru barked at Kiba happily.

This was just great. If Shino wasn't helping Naruto, then who was? He obviously couldn't do this by himself, could he? Maybe Naruto only had specific days he went out on the prowl and he would get people like Neji and Shino to look out for him? I growled loudly in frustration, catching Kiba's attention.

"So what, you're looking for the peeping tom?" I nodded. "And you think Naruto has something to do with it?"

"To do with it? I think he is the culprit!" I yelled, fist clenched in the air. "I will do everything I can to prove its him."

Kiba stared at me strangely. Another one that doesn't believe me. I snickered to myself in my head. I knew the perfect way to get Kiba on my band wagon, and he would definitely help me bring down Naruto. I smiled slyly at him. "Hinata said she saw someone with blonde creeping around her family grounds."

His facial expression went from happy to suspect. He seemed to run the thought through his head a couple times before he looked me dead in the eye. "I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him."

"Hinata, of all people! He knows how insecure she is about her looks! Why would he go after her like that for? I want to punch him so hard his bowels fall out, god he makes me angry. I cant believe he would do that to Hinata. After all she has done for him! She confessed her love for him, saved his life and he fucking rejected her! She deserves so much better than that asshole! Why couldn't she just get over him? Why does she have to be so hung up on that idiot?"

"Why don't you just ask her out yourself," I groaned.

This was all I have heard for the past 20 minutes. Kiba ranting on about how Naruto is going to die in his hands, bla bla bla, how Hinata will be mentally screwed for the rest of her life because of this, bla bla bla. Don't get me wrong, I love Hinata, but with the amount of times Kiba has pulled her up in this conversation, is enough to make someone want to hurl.

"W-what?" he asked me all flustered as we continued to walk down the main street of the village.

"Well, you talk about her, A LOT."

"That doesn't mean anything Ino," he huffed and looked in the opposite direction. "Talking about someone doesn't mean you like them."

"Sure it doesn't Kiba. Also talking about her like you have feelings for her and defending her like you do, doesn't mean you like her, does it?" I nudged.

"I could have feelings for you for all you know!" He yelled at me embarrassed.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Lets just focus on catching Naruto, shall we?"

He groaned like a little puppy, and then Akamaru let out an echoing bark. Kiba stopped and put a hand on Akamaru's head. I stopped too and watched as the two seemed to talk to each other... through their minds. I felt left out! Why couldn't I have been let in on the little mind conversation?

Before I had the chance to ask, Kiba took his hand off Akamaru and looked up to one of the buildings. Akamaru began to growl and I looked up too.

"What's there?" I asked in a small whisper.

Both Kiba and Akamaru seemed to sniff the air. I mentally sighed. _Dogs._ As I watched carefully at the ever boring building, Akamaru barked again, and then I saw it. My eyes widened as I saw, _we_ saw a blonde headed man run across the building top.

"That's him!" I yelled as Kiba quickly jumped on Akamaru's back and pulled me on behind him.

"Hold on!" he yelled as Akamaru took off quickly.

I wrapped my arms around Kiba's waist, while Akamaru pounded his paws hard on the ground, keeping up with the blonde. I looked up to the buildings and watched as he ran fast, jumping from ledge to ledge, and maneuvering through the town. Akamaru growled and picked up his pace. He made a sudden jump, which caused me to cling onto Kiba even tighter, and we landed on a nearby roof. He continued to run, and this time, we could see the blonde in our tracks.

"Is it Naruto?" I asked Kiba as we jumped over a ledge.

He shook his head. "No its not. I can smell Naruto, and he's not anywhere near us. I don't know who that guy is, but he smells familiar."

Great. So this guy wasn't Naruto, but I still didn't know if he was the peeping tom either. I hadn't heard anyone woman scream, so he cant be him. But why would he be running? The man jumped down a ledge, and he was out of site.

"Go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru dropped down the same ledge he did.

We ran through the dark ally ways, dodging giant trash cans and disease infested rats, when I heard some women scream. Kiba told Akamaru to go in the direction of the screaming women, and we did, only to see them standing outside the bath house in only their towels. We came to a flying stop in front of them, dust kicking up behind us.

"Did you see a guy go past here?" I asked them hastily.

A woman with short red hair and flushed cheeks held onto her towel tightly. "It was him, that horrid peeping tom. We were just bathing and he came out of no where. Someone needs to do something about him!"

"What direction did he go in?" Kiba asked. A woman with blonde untamed hair pointed to the west. "Alright Akamaru, lets go!"

He sped off, sniffing for the trail of the blonde man. If this guy wasn't Naruto, then who was he? If Naruto wasn't the peeping tom, who the hell was this guy? Everything pointed to Naruto, the hair, the perverted ness, and yet Kiba says its not him. I growled mentally. All I wanted to do was prove that Naruto was the perve, but now I cant even say if it was him! This blonde guy, who ever he is, has a lot of explaining to do.

"Found him!" Kiba yelled as he saw the man sitting under a tree.

Akamaru barked loudly and ran straight for the man, and I pulled myself out a chain. I was going to catch this guy before he got away. He seemed to see us, only his blonde hair visible through the moonlight, and ran.

"Oh no way!" I yelled as Akamaru picked up his pace. I twirled the chain around in the air a few times, eying up my target. He was moving fast, dodging through small shrubs and bushes. I lined him up perfectly. "You aren't going anywhere!" I yelled as the chain launched towards him. The hit was successful as it wrapped around him, from his shoulders down to his ankles, and he fell to the ground with a thump. Finally, the culprit was caught! Now all we had to do was figure out who it was.

Akamaru stopped running and kept at a walking pace as he strolled up to the man. I jumped off his back, and so did Kiba, and we approached with caution. His head was facing the ground, so we couldn't identify him, but I knew from the colour of his hair, it wasn't Naruto. Naruto had brighter hair than this, this mans hair colour was darker, kind of like... my... Dads...

"Oh no..." I mumbled as I grabbed the man by his shoulder, turning him around. He looked at me, with a small, but guilty smile on his face. "DAD!"

"Ino, darling," he chuckled. "I'm sure we can talk about this..."

Kiba let out a small gasp and covered his mouth as he laughed. "Inoichi Yamanaka?"

I looked at him furiously. How could my own father be the peeper? "Please tell me, you are not the peeping tom," I said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, well.."

"Hmm, looks like he is Ino," Kiba said as he pulled out some woman lingerie from my Dad's pocket. "Seems like hes not just peeping, hes panty napping too," he chuckled.

I slapped Kiba across the shoulder, then turned to my Dad and slapped him across the face. "What the hell is Mom going to say about this!"

His face turned into pure fear. "Oh please, Ino darling no. Not your mother. She will kill me!"

"Yeah well maybe you should have thought about that before you started perving at other woman!"

"And men," Kiba added, holding up a pair of mens boxers. They were covered in little white rabbits.

Inoichi just looked at the boxers and gave a small flush. "Its not what it looks like, honestly..."

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" I yelled at him.

"Hmm yeah I thought you smelt familiar," Kiba started. "you smell like flowers, kind of like Ino."

I gave him a glare and he refrained from saying anymore. How could my investigation have turned out so badly? I was so desperate to catch Naruto in the act I failed to see the the actual culprit was my own father. There was a twang of guilt that built up inside me, but I desperately pushed it down and away. The last thing I wanted was to feel bad about Naruto.

Kiba had helped me bring my father back home, and he got a grand beating from my mother. He was forced to give a public apology to all the woman he had spied on, and return all the underwear he had stolen. As for me, well I gave up my investigating tactics. Turns out I wasn't very good at it. One good thing happened out of this whole ordeal though, Kiba got the guts to ask out Hinata, and, well, she said yes. So in the end, everything turned out ok, the peeping tom was discovered and put under 24hour surveillance, Kiba got the girl, and I just happened to mention to Tenten that Neji has a huge crush on her. I guess there's a part of me that will never stop meddling.

_**2 weeks later**_

"_Ramen Ramen Ramen_... Hey what the hell! Where are my bunny boxers!"


End file.
